The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In traffic scheduling for communications networks, traffic from a large number of inputs often needs to be multiplexed to an output. Further, in an example, users in association with the inputs may respectively sign up service agreements that specify respective bandwidth, delay and jitter. The traffic scheduling then needs to be configured to make user experiences satisfy the service agreements.